


[Podfic] Making Peace

by kalakirya



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/M, Gilbert and Sullivan, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, post - Deep Wizardry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of countesscole's story</p><p>
  <i>Everyone has to make peace with something in the aftermath of the Song</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Making Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12258) by countesscole. 



  
**Pairing:** Tom/Carl, slight Nita/Kit  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 7 minutes  
 **Download Link**  [at the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/making-peace-2)  



End file.
